The invention relates to carpet fabrics and more especially the weaving of face-to-face carpets whereby figures are formed in an upper fabric and a lower fabric by weaving in different pile warp threads alternately as non-working dead pile in the upper or lower fabric, and allowing them to run as figure-forming pile from the upper fabric to the lower fabric and vice versa.
Such carpet fabrics and weaving techniques for manufacturing them are in themselves known.
With face-to-face weaving the dead pile warp threads are woven into the upper and lower fabric, whereas the working pile warp or pile warps form a connection between the upper and lower piece which are then cut through by the cutting device in order to form a velvet carpet. With certain types of carpets (e.g. Chinese) it is desired that the contours of the figures according to a pattern acquire a kind of carving. This effect is achieved by not forming working pile in those places according to the pattern and therefore weaving in all pile warp threads. This is a popular design effect.
Now it occurs with face-to-face woven carpets that carving effects appear in places where this was not desired according to the pattern: namely with certain color transitions in weft direction. When such a color transition in weft direction is to follow a straight line in warp direction then an empty or open stripe is obtained in the carpet. This detracts from the quality of the carpet when a full velvet carpet is desired with an even and tight pile surface.